Y ella se me acercó
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Grimmjow un chico malo estudiante del Peligroso Instituto llamado "Las Noches" llega a estudiar ahora en el Instituto de Karakura gracias a la preocupación de su madre. Ahora q hará para divertirse en un colegio de niños buenos? T por lenguaje :3
1. Chapter 1

**GrimmHime.**

**Advertencia:**

**-Quizás OOC**

**-Universo Alterno**

**-Grimmjow les puede causar hemorragia Nasal a las chicas *o***

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo es mío (oh siiiii tan wapo él) nah, nah mentira, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de Tite Kubo, la historia es mía.

-Grimmjow Grimmjow (Diálogos)

-"Grimmjow Grimmjow" (pensamientos)

**Capítulo 1: "Bienvenido Jaggerjaquez-san".**

N/A: Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja :3

Orihime Inoue una linda y hermosa chica de precioso cabello naranja, caminaba alegremente hacia el Instituto de Karakura. Era su primer día de clase en su último año de Instituto, lo disfrutaría, lo viviría al máximo: Saludaría a Tatsuki a Ichigo, a Ishida, a Sado y a todos sus compañeros. Prestaría mucha atención a sus clases, almorzaría (agregándole, obviamente, pasta de judías dulces a lo que llevaba de almuerzo) con sus amigos, y jugaría con los duendecillos azules que habitan en el jardín del instituto. En fin, hoy sería un Gran Día.

Llegó a su salón tarareando una canción y como siempre llegaba más temprano que el resto, seguida, claro está, por su callado compañero Ishida Uryuu.

-Ohayo Inoue-san.

-Ohayo Ishida-kun, ¿cómo has pasado el verano? –su sonrisa sincera llenó el salón.

-Pues –ajustando sus lentes- El idiota de mi padre me ha obligado a ayudarlo en la clínica.

-¡Oh ya veo! –"Pobre Ishida-kun"- yo me he ido de vacaciones con Tatsuki-chan y su familia y me divertí muchísimo.

-¡Hime-chaaaan! –Chizuru llegó acompañada de Tatsuki, y corriendo se abalanzó hacia la pelinaranja- ¡Te he extrañado Mi Hime!

Tatsuki saltó y con una patada voladora mandó a Chizuru lejos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás bien Orihime-chan?

-Sí Tatsuki-chan, demo ¿no has sido muy dura con Chizuru-chan?

-Awww Mi Hime –Levantándose dispuesta para el segundo intento- tan linda preocupándote por mí, por eso te amo.

-¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo! –Tatsuki amenazó con la mirada a la de lentes quedando ésta petrificada.

-¿Qué es este alboroto? –Un sexy chico pelinaranja y de ceño fruncido entró al salón seguido de Mizuiro y de Keigo- ¿Chizuru de nuevo?

Orihime sólo reía, estaba feliz de estar de regreso. La profesora entró al salón mandando a callar a todos y saludando con cariño a Ishida y a Orihime.

-Bien chicos, hoy hay una noticia. Tenemos un estudiante de Intercambio.

El chico pasó con las manos en sus bolsillos, llevaba el uniforme desarreglado (que se le veía muy sexy por cierto y su azul cabello muy alborotado, cayéndole unos cuantos mechones en su rostro.

-A ver, preséntate –dijo la profesora dándole unos golpecitos en su espalda.

-Hmph, que no se les olvide mi nombre, porque todos ustedes deberán servirme. Soy Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez –miró a todos con una expresión de psicópata marcada en su rostro, riendo estrepitosamente- Mejor conocido como el "Gran Rey de Las Noches".

Todos lo vieron atónitos, ¿acaso era una broma?

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Maldito! –Ichigo, como era de esperarse, explotó- ¿Servirte? No me jo…

-¡Ichigo Kurosaki! –La profesora lo frenó- Grimmjow, creo que te has pasado… siéntate donde encuentres lugar.

Grimmjow pasó aún con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Rastreó el salón y encontró un puesto vacío al lado de la ventana. Al pasar cerca de Ichigo se paró y lo miró de mala manera.

-Así que una fresita. ¡JA! Baka.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quieres que te muela a golpes ahora mismo?

-Ichigooooo –la profesora lanzó el borrador de la pizarra en dirección al pelinaranja, pero éste lo esquivó muy fácilmente.

-Va a necesitar más que eso Profesora.

-Sólo quiero que te calles de una vez, Maldición. Y tú siéntate de una vez Grimmjow.

Éste, con una triunfal sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, obedeció. Miró hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Ah sí, su mal carácter, y su amor por los problemas y las peleas lo condujeron a esta pacífica escuela. Maldijo internamente a su madre Nelliel Tu, por haberle dicho a su estúpido tío Aizen que lo sacara de ese "feo" colegio llamado "Las Noches" donde Aizen era el director, y que le consiguiera la entrada en este instituto donde es de color rosa. ¿Por qué? Él era feliz allá, podía golpear a quien quisiera, era el Rey. Pero, claro, estaba el Maldito de Ulquiorra, siempre queriendo pasarse de listo, y por haber perdido contra él en aquella pelea, su madre hizo esta atrocidad.

-"Maldición, Malditos todos esos idiotas de los "Espadas" y sus Rangos de maldad. Yo soy el mejor. Y ahora debo estar aquí rodeado de tontos y de zorras mimadas. Hoy sólo entré y ya huían de mí con terror, se creen mejor que los demás… y en este salón la marica de la fresita y –volteó su azul mirada hacia su lado derecho el cual no había visto antes por molestar a Ichigo, y se encontró con otros cabellos naranjas, pero esta vez largos y brillantes- Tsk, ¿será que todos aquí tienen complejo de ser Zanahorias o qué?".

Grimmjow sólo veía el cabello que ladeaba y tapaba el rostro de Inoue. Aun así ella sintió esa típica presión y tensión que los humanos percibimos cuando alguien nos ve con cierta cantidad de intensidad (**N/A: **a que es verdad), Orihime volteó lentamente chocando su gris mirada con la azul eléctrica de Grimmjow. Ella le sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia con su rostro.

-Bienvenido Jaggerjaquez-san –Susurró con un tono de voz audible sólo para el peliazul.

Grimmjow quedó en silencio. Sólo la observaba con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada curiosa. ¿Le había dado la bienvenida?

-"¿Será tonta? Como si me importara. Pero… al parecer gozaré de una hermosa vista mientras dure mi estancia aquí".

**Notas finales: **Este es mi primer GrimmHime, así que acepto las sugerencias de cómo mejorar, si?

Inner: Etto… pero nos dejan reviews? Quieren que sigamos con esta Fantastimosa historia? *o*


	2. Su Alteza

**GrimmHime**

"**Su Alteza".**

**Disclaimer: El hermoso Espada Grimmjow no es mío… Si lo fuera pues… ya estuviera viviendo en Hueco Mundo jejeje. Ni él ni Orihime-chan ni nadie de Bleach me pertenecen… son todos del bomboncito de Tite Kubo *o***

**Advertencias:**

**OOC**

**Lenguaje de Grimmjow, Ichigo y Nnoitroa**

**Sangre**

**AU**

Las clases habían terminado, Orihime se despidió de sus amigos, y por haber tardado tanto tratando de encontrar a los duendes del jardín del Instituto, iba tarde para ver su anime favorito, Bleach.

Caminaba, no, mas bien trotaba por las calles de Karakura en dirección a su apartamento. Al entrar fue primero a la foto de su hermano. Lo saludó y en un resumen trató de contarle lo que había pasado ese día.

—… entonces creo que los duendecillos azules se han ido o mudado… ¡Oh no! Ya sé lo que ha sucedido… Mi intuición femenina es cada vez mejor… creo que los duendecillos se unieron y ha salido Jaggerjaquez-San, sí ujum, de seguro es eso.

Sonrió alegremente besando la foto de su hermano y luego se sentó delicadamente en el sillón mientras comenzaba el opening de la serie.

.

.

.

Grimmjow caminaba por las ya oscuras calles de la ciudad. No quería estar en casa escuchando a su madre hablar de tonterías con sus primos Pesche y Dondochaka. En verdad estaba cabreado, ¿cómo era posible? Todo el tiempo que pasó y las peleas internas que tuvo que ganar para convertirse en el Número 6 de los chicos más fuertes y crueles del Instituto de Las Noches, se habían ido al caño. Maldito Ulquiorra, ahora sólo se tendría que conformar con la fresita con complejo de Zanahoria.

—Pero, miren quién está aquí… nada más que el mismísimo Gran Rey: Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez El Pantera.

Una figura larguirucha salió de entre las sombras obstruyéndole el camino.

—Hmph Nnoitroa Jiruga — Lo miraba a los ojos sonriendo con malicia— al fin alguien para sacarme el aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres que con mi navaja "Santa teresa" te haga recordar la diferencia que hay en nuestros rangos? —Nnoitroa Sacó su lengua mostrando un piercieng que tenía grabado un numero 5.

—Me vale una maldita mierda tú y tu estúpida Santa Teresa —Señalando a Nnoitroa con el dedo— Y mucho menos que estés por un rango más alto que yo… Sólo quiero divertirme, y llegaste justo a tiempo.

El peliazul corrió con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, saltando dándole una patada en la nuca al alto chico. Éste ni se inmutó, mas bien sonrió desmesuradamente.

— ¡Maldito Grimmjow! Eres un malnacido que cobardemente ha huido entrando a ese colegio de niños ricos. ¿Creíste que escaparías? Sentirás hoy el metal de mi Santa Teresa.

Nnoitroa lanzaba estocadas con su afilada navaja de hoja curva de doble filo, Grimmjow lograba esquivarlas como un ágil felino, hasta que en un rápido movimiento del 5to la tan aclamada Santa Teresa entró en la delicada pero dura piel del ojiazul, sacando de éste un sonido gutural de dolor.

— ¡Maldito Nnoitroa! —Apretó sus puños y con la adrenalina y la sed de sangre y de victoria comenzó rápidamente a atinarle golpe tras golpe al larguirucho personaje.

Nnoitroa escupía sangre gracias a los macizos golpes del chico que poseía un grado menor que él.

Orihime estaba durmiendo en su cama ya había cenado y dado un baño reconfortante, pero el sueño se esfumó al escuchar unos gritos con voz masculina. Nerviosa y asustada se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto quedando un poco atónita al reconocer en la calle al peliazul. Gracias al alumbrado de la ciudad se dio cuenta que el chico estaba sangrando y sintió que debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

…

Nnoitroa se levantó del suelo y con una rapidez inimaginable y como si poseyera varios brazos empezó a propinarle al peliazul certeros y dolorosos golpes. Grimmjow maldijo por lo bajo, por algo era un rango más alto que él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir otro corte en el pecho, sus piernas estaban algo débiles después de tan ardua batalla y cayó al suelo con sangre por todo su cuerpo.

—Tsk… —el quinto respiraba algo agitado pero aun así lo miraba con desprecio y con supremacía— No sirves para nada Jaggerjaquez… Eres una porquería.

El pelinegro estalló en una burlona risa caminando lentamente alejándose de allí. Grimmjow sólo maldecía cada cinco segundos, la próxima vez no será así.

— ¡Jaggerjaquez-san! —Orihime llegó corriendo al lado del chico herido— ¿E-está bien? Lo llevaré para un…

—"Esa voz… ah la tonta chica Naranja, casi no entiendo lo que está diciendo, pero sus ojos grises se ven preocupados… ni que fuera a morirme, tshie, por peores momentos he pasado… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Hospital?"

— ¿Hospital? ¡Ni de coña! —Grimmjow trató de levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron de nuevo.

—Jaggerjaquez-san —Orihime se adelantó y lo tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera y sí que era pesado— Estás muy mal… te llevaré adentro a curarte.

— ¡No! ¡Maldición Mujer! ¿Quién dijo que te entrometieras? No necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero, pero está muy mal… —lo miró a los ojos cuando él se alejaba de ella milagrosamente, logrando quedar en pie. Al verlo no pudo dejar de asociarlo con un gato violento y arisco— No te haré daño…ven.

— ¡Que no! Y no me trates como a un niño o como a un gato… ¡Jódete! No iré a ningún lado.

Orihime recordó las palabras que el peliazul había dicho en la mañana, esas donde dejaba en claro que él era el Rey. Sonrió, después de todo sí era como un niño.

—Su alteza… —haciendo una reverencia— Venga conmigo… o ¿Prefiere el Hospital?

—Tshie… —Miró a otro lado mientras negaba con la cabeza— no me agradan los malditos hospitales.

—Bien, está dicho. —Tomó al gran y musculoso chico con delicadeza, llevándolo a cuestas hacia su apartamento. Estaba nerviosa, no era para menos, pero su compañero de clases estaba herido y ella era una buena amiga, daría lo mejor, ahora sólo sonreía para que el peliazul se sintiera mejor— Tengo conocimientos de medicina Jaggerjaquez-san así que todo estará bien.

—No tengo miedo Idiota… ¡Soy Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez!

—Claro —sonrió divertida— Su Alteza.

**Notas Finales:**

**Ok este capi ha salido algo raro… jeje pero era necesario… bien, bien debo agradecer a:**

**I can hear the screams tonight…**Gracias por el Review y el consejo… la verdad me ha ayudado mucho.

**Hitory Uchiha-chan… **Arigato Hitory-sama aquí Yoruichi. Sí, recuerda que amamos a nuestro Grimmjow-sama… así que debía hacer este GrimmHime gracias por leerlo :D

**Mokasahaya**… Muchas gracias, en serio… yo me leí los GrimmHimes y no pude evitar escribir uno.. es q hay muy pocos. U.u yeiii vale, entonces tendré muchos reviewsitos tuyos.. genial :D

**Metsfan101… **Thanks a lot… Im glad… too much :D

**Nekoneko… **vale… no te preocupes jeje soy muy receptiva con las opiniones… espero tener la tuya también… y gracias por leer el fic :D

**Espero haber mejorado con lo de los guiones largos… no sabía cómo hacerlos u.u' jejeje pero busqué en el hermoso mundo de la internet xD bueh aquí está… espero les guste este capi. Comenzaré a trabajar en el tercero. :P los quiero mucho… y que aparezca Grimmjow en sus sueños.. *o***


	3. Ella es distinta

**GrimmHime**

**Capi 3**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al hermoso Tite Kubo…

**Advertencias: Algo del necesario OOC, UA, Lenguaje de Grimmjow e Ichigo y demás Espadas.**

**No me hago responsables de lo que Grimmjow pueda causar… el tipo es demasiado sexy jajaja.**

Grimmjow miraba a la linda chica moverse de un lado a otro mientras él reposaba en el sofá del living del apartamento de la pelinaranja y soportaba el fuerte dolor en su pecho causado por la pelea con Nnoitroa.

—Listo —dijo sonriente, había colocado en la mesa frente al sofá toda clase de artículos de medicina— Quizás duela o arda un poco.

—Ya te dije quién soy, ¿no? ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

Orihime se sentó al lado de su paciente y se paralizó al instante…

—"Ay no Nii-san, se, se me olvidó por completo… de-debo quitarle su camisa… —sonrojándose— Tú puedes hacerlo… ¡Ganbatte Orihime!"

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —Sonrió con malicia aunque un poco débil— ¿No me digas que nunca has tocado a un chico? Tsk…

— ¿Nani? —Sonrojándose aún más— No diga esas cosas…

—"No me jodas… ¿tan buena que está y nunca ha tocado a un chico? Sí claro…"

Orihime agachó su mirada y lentamente con una tijera quitó la destrozada camisa del apuesto chico, sus dedos temblaban mientras lo hacía, y es que no había otra manera, el torso de Grimmjow estaba muy herido y aunque él lo negara le dolía a montones. Aún sonrojada tomó la gasa llena de un líquido jabonoso usado para limpiar heridas, y comenzó a pasarlo delicadamente por las cortadas hechas por aquella arma filosa.

El peliazul tensó su mandíbula, por el dolor, claro, pero aun más por la suave manera con que esta chica prácticamente desconocida, porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre, le curaba sus heridas. No recordaba a nadie que lo hubiera tratado con dulzura aparte de su madre. Las chicas que él solía atraer eran chicas malas. Y no mostraban dulzura, simplemente se buscaban para satisfacer sus deseos. Pero esta chica era diferente, ella se le había acercado para salvarlo. Y lo hacía de corazón y con una gran dulzura. Él sólo la miraba limpiarle las heridas con suavidad, y luego pasó su brazo por el costado de él… ¿Lo abrazaría? La desilusión calló, ella sólo pasaba las vendas para terminar con su tarea de curarlo.

—He terminado Jaggerjaquez-san. Pero creo que es mejor que se lo tome con calma. —Recogía las cosas mientras hablaba— No debe tener movimientos bruscos porque le dolerá demasiado. Es más, creo que mejor se no vaya a clases mañana.

—Hmph —Su risa loca comenzó a llenar todo el lugar— De verdad hablas como enfermera. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Eh… Inoue Orihime…

—Bien, Hime… Dormiré hoy en este sofá… —"Quiero ver su reacción"— ya que dices que no debería moverme mucho no podría caminar hasta casa. ¿Verdad?

—Es cierto… —"Me dijo Hime… no sé el porqué, pero se oyó bien"— Es cierto Jaggerjaquez-san… puedes dormir ahí, ya te bajaré unas sábanas. Debes cuidarte. Espera aquí, ya regreso.

Orihime subió hasta su cuarto, buscó y encontró una larga sábana adornada con gatitos de ojos azules. Era perfecta para él. Bajó sonriente, esperando ver la cara que el peliazul pondría al ver la sábana.

—Jaggerjaquez-san esto es lo que he podido encontr… ¿eh? No hay nadie.

Orihime buscó por la cocina a ver si estaba tomando agua, pero no. Él se había ido. Pero estaba herido, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

El ojiazul caminaba a paso lento por la calle, de todas maneras su casa quedaba cerca de ahí, y ya no le faltaba mucho. Llegó y ahí estaba la larga y verde cabellera de su madre. Al verlo se le abalanzó abrazándolo, con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

—Ma-má me es-tás ahorcando… ¡MALDICIÓN SUÉLTAME!

—Mi Grimmy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas Así? —Entrando a la casa y cayendo en el sofá— He peleado con Nnoitroa de nuevo. Y me hirió el pecho, pero tranquila, no es la gran cosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Seguro estás bien? —Acariciando el rostro de su único hijo— ¿Y quién te ha curado?

—Una chica del nuevo Instituto.

—Mmm —Sonriendo alegremente — ¿Y es bonita?

—Nelliel…

—Grimmjow, dime… nah de seguro no lo es. Si lo fuera, no estuvieras aquí. De seguro te estarías besando con ella.

— ¡NELLIEL! En este momento ¿cómo esperas que alguien te pueda llamar "mamá"? Pero la verdad es que sí es muy bonita.

—No entiendo, usualmente ya estarías… bueno….

—No te discutiré eso… y es que quise hacerlo… pero ella es distinta. Me trató diferente al resto. Y no quise aprovecharme de su amabilidad tratando de acostarme con ella —tapando su rostro— Mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana no iré al estúpido instituto ese de maricas al que me enviaste.

—Bien… ve a descansar. —"Me gustaría conocer a esa chica… esa que pudo sin siquiera saberlo controlar lo impulsivo que es mi Grimmy."

Grimmjow entró a su cuarto y lentamente se recostó en su cama. Intentaría dormir, aún le escocían las heridas y la piel le hervía al recordar las suaves manos de Orihime.

—"Nunca creí que yo, el Gran Rey, haría algo como esto. Huir para no aprovecharme de una chica. Ella es especial, fui el primer hombre al que ella tocó y la verdad es que quiero ser el único, serás mía Orihime Inoue. Seré la Pantera que se rapta a la Princesa."

El día siguiente pasaba un poco acelerado, ya casi era la hora de terminar las clases y Orihime volvería a casa tratar de dormir un poco. La noche anterior no pudo dormir bien preocupada por el Peliazul. Y hoy no había ido al Instituto. Al menos le había obedecido. A menos de que no haya llegado a casa. No… de seguro él estaría bien, resguardado en su hogar. La profesora la sacó de sus teorías con un sonido en el escritorio.

—Por cierto chicos, me ha llamado la madre del nuevo estudiante, Grimmjow, y me ha dicho que no ha venido porque está enfermo. Deberían ir a visitarlo y así integrarlo más. ¿No creen?

Todo el salón pareció ignorar a la profesora… así que cabreada mandó a todos a salir del aula.

—Etto… profesora, yo quiero ir a visitar a Jaggerjaquez-san.

— ¿En serio Orihime-chan? Siempre tan linda. De seguro a él le caerá muy bien que sus compañeros se preocupan por él. Ten esta es la dirección.

—Gracias Sensei. Nos vemos mañana.

Orihime se despidió con una reverencia y después de despedirse de Tatsuki y los demás, corrió a la dirección que la profesora le había dado. Al llegar a la linda y gran casa, tocó a la puerta, abriendo una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y ojos grises como los de ella.

—Buenas, eh ¿quién eres?

—Soy Orihime Inoue, estudio con Jaggerjaquez-san.

— ¿Viniste a verlo? —"¿Será ella?"— Pasa, él está en su cuarto acostado, pero no creo que esté durmiendo. Por cierto, soy Nelliel Tu, la madre de Grimmjow.

**Notas finales:**

Se me ha dado la muerte sacar este capi :O mi espalda me duele. T_T

**Inner: **Eso te sacas por hacer la tarea jajaja ahora responde los reviews.

**Yo: **Debía hacerla, es la tarea después de todo. Oki oki los reviews ^o^

**Rider: **Gracias por el abrazo ahí va uno para ti también… mmm pues cómo no? Grimmjow es fuck… inexpresablemente sexy… Tite Kubo-sama nos bendijo con ese personaje jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer el fic. De verdad me alegra saber que hay muchas que apoyan a esta pareja ^o^ y es que sólo Hime-chan es quien puede con él mwajajaja.

**Lobalunallena: **¿En serio lo crees? De verdad pensé que no estaba reproduciendo a Grimmjow-sama como se debía. :3 pero me alegro que sí! Muchas gracias. Y sí Grimmjow y Orihime son *o* geniales :D

**Pau: **Kyaa yo también soy Ichihimista jejeje y añoro que Tite haga de Bleach un IchiHime… pero también adoro a esta pareja… Lo largo al parecer será en el próximo jejeje. Y los celos vendrán, ya verás lo que tiene planeado mi Inner. Espero que este capi también te guste.

**Inner: Muchas Gracias por leer este fic… la verdad Gaby es Ichihimista, yo en cambio soy Ichihimista, Ulquihimista, IshiHimista y Grimmhimista xD me encanta que Orihime se quede con esos chicos wapos. :P nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.**


	4. Yo soy el Rey y ella es la Plebeya

**GrimmHime.**

**Capi 4**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo es el dueño de Bleach. Demo, puedo ser la dueña de Tite-sama? Mwajajajaja… El tío es demasiado sexy…**

**Gomen ne, el Disclaimer lo escribió mi Inner… u.u**

**Advertencias: OOC, UA, Lenguaje de Grimmjow, Ichigo y los chicos malos. Grimmjow e Ichigo pueden causar hemorragia nasal. *o* Hace poco casi se quema la comida por andar pensando en Ichigo y en Grimmjow -.-'**

—Buenas, eh ¿quién eres?

—Soy Orihime Inoue, estudio con Jaggerjaquez-san.

— ¿Viniste a verlo? —"¿Será ella?"— Pasa, él está en su cuarto acostado, pero no creo que esté durmiendo. Por cierto, soy Nelliel Tu, la madre de Grimmjow.

—Oh, es un placer Señora —Iba a hacer una reverencia cuando fue interrumpida por la peliverde.

—No te inclines, me haces sentir mayor. Y sólo dime Nelliel, ¿sí? Yo te diré Orihime-chan.

—Muchas gracias Nelliel-san, y la verdad es que eres muy joven y bonita.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo. La verdad es que tuve a Grimmjow cuando era muy joven, tenía 15. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Mi hijo es lo mejor que tengo, sea como sea. Aunque lo veas gruñón y un poco obsesivo con las peleas, él es como…

—Como un gatito… —Ambas sonrieron en complicidad por pensar lo mismo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto del Rey de la casa. Nelliel estaba contenta, no estaba segura de si sería esa chica la que había curado a Grimmjow pero lo había ido a visitar así que eso era más que suficiente para tener ese buen presentimiento.

La mayor abrió la puerta del cuarto y allí reposaba en la cama un peliazul con unos audífonos puestos y un cigarrillo a medio terminar en su boca. Orihime entró algo nerviosa después de ser alentada por la peliverde. Y es que ésta quería saber cuanto antes si esa era la linda chica a la que su hijo no quiso hacerle nada.

Grimmjow parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, no es que estuviera drogado o algo así, salvo lo que produce la nicotina del cigarrillo y una fuerte música estridente como la que estaba sonando en sus oídos (Gazzette), pero su mente estaba girando en torno de unos ojos grises que la noche anterior lo habían observado con tanta preocupación. Y en ese cabello naranja que si en el primer día lo había tomado como una burla, ahora deseaba tenerlo en sus manos. Él no era precisamente un chico romántico. Él lo sabía. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a lo fácil, a lo que llegaba por un momento y no importaba si duraba o no. Pero algo en su interior le recordaba que si quería tener a Orihime Inoue no debía moverse como estaba acostumbrado. Ella era especial.

—Ohayo Jaggerjaquez-san. ¿Cómo está?

Grimmjow se sorprendió cómo esa suave voz se había filtrado por sus audífonos y la música, pero no se estaba volviendo loco. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos grises viéndolo con la misma preocupación. Era hermosa. Era… ella estaba… en… su cuarto… El ojiazul brincó por la impresión, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Era un sueño? Se tensó al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus heridas. Había hecho un movimiento demasiado rápido y brusco, los audífonos cayeron en sus hombros aunque el cigarrillo permaneció en su boca.

— ¡Jaggerjaquez-san! —Orihime corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a volverlo a recostar en su cama— Debe relajar su cuerpo.

¿Relajar el cuerpo? ¿La loca era ella? ¿Cómo podía exigir eso, cuando ella ha entrado en su cuarto? ¡Por Kami-sama! Había quedado mudo. No sabía qué decir. La princesa acababa de entrar a la guarida de la ágil pantera.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?

—Etto… —se sentó justo al lado de él— estaba preocupada. Ayer… se fue sin avisar y creí por un momento que algo peor le había pasado.

—"Cálmate Grimmjow, eres el mejor de eso no hay duda, pero no te precipites con esta chica. No lo eches todo a perder sólo por querer devorarla ahora mismo."— ¿Preocupada? Tsk… justo ahora deberías preocuparte por ti misma, mujer.

—Eh… ¿por qué dice eso?

—Tu inocencia es demasiada, ¿sabes qué sucede cuando una princesa se acerca a una pantera? — Grimmjow la miraba como un depredador mira a su presa, logró sentarse en la cama y el cigarrillo lo dejó en el cenicero que reposaba en la mesa de noche, no quería molestias.

—No, no sé de qué habla Jaggerjaquez-San, ¿cuál pantera? Y no se levante debe descansar, las heridas tardarán en curar — Orihime estaba nerviosa, y es que era imposible no sentirse así al estar al frente de tan poderosa presencia, y de esas azules orbes que parecían devorarla.

—Yo soy una pantera… y tú estás en mis dominios, y no te será fácil escapar — Grimmjow tomó con su mano la barbilla de Orihime y la acercó a su rostro— lo siento Hime, la última vez traté de ser un buen chico, pero esta vez lo dudo. Y ya que has venido por ti misma, no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto.

La pelinaranja quedó petrificada, podía sentir la respiración del masculino chocar contra su boca, su nariz percibía un fuerte olor a cigarrillo y quizás algo de alcohol, pero al sentir el suave rose del aliento del chico, se olvidó del resto. Grimmjow cada vez se acercaba más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los rosados y provocativos labios de Orihime. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Acaso creía que podía acercarse ella de esa forma? Él era un total desconocido.

Inoue reaccionó al sentir ambas manos en su rostro y con una valentía inesperada le atinó una cachetada muy fuerte al Peliazul. Este quedó inmóvil, nunca en su vida una chica le había golpeado y mucho menos en su rostro. Y no se esperaba que Orihime Inoue fuera la primera.

— ¿Q-qué ha-hace Ja-Jaggerjaquez-san? P-por favor no, no lo haga de nuevo.

La ojigris se levantó de la cama con un gran sonrojo marcado en su rostro. Y como una gatita asustada salió casi corriendo de la habitación encontrándose afuera con Nell.

— ¿Nelliel-san? Yo, eh, debo irme.

— ¿Grimmjow te ha hecho algo Orihime-chan?

— ¿P-por q-qué lo dice?

—Pues —acompañando a la pelinaranja a la puerta— conozco a mi hijo, y además estás muy sonrojada… ¡Awww tan mona!

—Etto, bueno yo… es que no, no sé, él… yo… Todo ha sido un gran malentendido. Y de verdad de-debo irme. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

Orihime se inclinó y salió a grandes zancadas de la casa del chico al que ella había salvado y que la había tratado de robar su primer beso. Eso era imposible, si había alguien con quien ella quería tener su primer beso, ese era su Kurosaki-kun, aunque él parecía no notarlo. Caminó, con su cabeza gacha y con un marcado sonrojo, directo a su casa. ¿Por qué se tardó tanto en reaccionar cuando ese chico impulsivo le había tomado el rostro? A decir verdad ese chico era muy guapo, de eso no cabía duda y algo en su personalidad la atraía y la hacía sentir como si lo conociera desde hacía un largo tiempo.

—Pero lo que ha hecho es… es… —entró a su apartamento y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó en su cama, hoy su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas como para encender la tele y ver sus programas favoritos— No podré verlo a la cara más nunca. Estoy tan avergonzada.

Esa semana pasó muy rápido ante los azules ojos de un cabreado Grimmjow. Toda la maldita semana se la pasó pensando en esa estúpida niñita que se atrevió a golpearlo. Y aún peor que ese día tuvo que aguantarse el grito de Nelliel.

**Flash Back**

— ¡GRIMMJOW! —Nelliel entró con cara de pocos amigos al cuarto de su aún petrificado hijo haciéndolo reaccionar— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos le has hecho a mi Orihime-chan?

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas mujer? —Se recostó de nuevo en su cama encendiendo otro cigarrillo y metiéndoselo en la boca— Ella es quien me ha golpeado. Además, ¿desde cuándo es "tu Orihime-chan"?

—Desde hoy. Y, —la joven mujer suavizó su rostro y se sentó al lado del herido— ¿en serio te ha golpeado? Pero… —Su tono de voz volvió a subir fuertemente— Algo le has tenido que hacer para que ella reaccionara así, se nota a leguas que es una chica buena y dulce.

— ¿Si te lo digo dejarás de gritarme? ¡Maldición! —Grimmjow recibió una afirmación de parte de su madre así que prosiguió, después de todo su madre era la única persona en quien podía confiar— Yo… traté de besarla. Es que ella se lo buscó al aparecerse aquí.

—Eres… eres un Pervertido… ¡¿cómo es posible que intentes algo con ella después de que te haya salvado?! Además sólo vino porque estaba preocupada por ti. ¡Idiota! No para que la besaras.

— ¡Mierda! El maldito trato era que dejarías de gritarme… y yo no le pedí que me salvara… he sobrevivido yo solo a peores cosas. Así que no le debo nada. Y pues, no pude aguantarme más. Pero la tonta me ha golpeado antes de besarla.

—Te lo tienes merecido —Nelliel sonrió y besó a su hijo en la mejilla saliendo del cuarto mientras escuchaba los insultos de su hijo por hacer esa muestra de cariño.

**Fin F-B.**

—"De igual manera me las pagará esa chica pelo de zanahoria, se me acerca y luego se aleja de mí. ¿Quién se cree?"

Grimmjow se había curado casi completamente en esos días. Y ese lunes ya estaba de regreso al colegio, y tenía un hermoso plan en mente. Él se vengaría de esa niña por haberlo golpeado. Él era el Rey y ella simplemente una tonta plebeya. Una plebeya que se derretiría por él. Y se acercaría pidiendo, no, clamándole que terminara lo que había iniciado en su cuarto. Esa tonta le rogaría a él que la besara y que la hiciera suya.

—"Ja, es un plan perfecto. Por un momento creí que había perdido mi toque, pero no. Soy el mismo Maldito ingenioso de siempre. Después que te enamores de mí y me ruegues que te haga mía Orihime Inoue, te desecharé como a un objeto que pierde su valor." —Perdiéndose en los pasillos del instituto con una sonrisa de maldad.

**Notas Finales: **

**Yo: **Waaa hemos llegado al capi 4 ^o^

**Inner: **Sí, si no fuera por la universidad estuviéramos más lejos.

**Yo: **Pues, debía hacer las tareas. Primero diseñar la portada de la revista, luego la del periódico, luego los otros trabajos… exposiciones y exámenes. U_u

**Inner: **Sí que ha sido cansado… nooo y sabes lo que es leer todo Chobits? Además de estar leyendo Raruto y Fruit Basket? Y Ver Get Backers y Full Metal Alchemist?

**Yo: **¬¬ lo dices como si hubieras hecho un gran sacrificio o hubieras sufrido al verlos bajo una gran obligación… ¬¬

**Inner: **¿Qué? No es fácil!... Lo que queremos decir es que sentimos haber tardado. Ahora… Gaby… respóndele a las personas que me alimentan con los reviews.. :D

**Yo: **Vaaaaleee…. Oye… y si nos dejan muchos reviews y después engordas?

**Inner: **Puedo con eso… además soy una Inner, yo no engordo … muy al contrario de ti… ¬¬ mwajajaja

**Yo: **Inner no Bakaaaaaaa!

**Grimmjow: **Cállense de una maldita vez! Hime responde tú los reviews… ¬¬

**Orihime:**

**Pau: **Hola Pau-san, un placer. Pues la verdad él es un gato un poco difícil de controlar, pero según Nelliel-san, eso se me da muy bien. Gaby dice que pronto hará un IchiHime… etto qué significa eso? :O ese Ichi es es por Kurosaki-kun? Y y el Hime es por mí?

**Grimmjow: Mataré a la fresita… **Además cómo que verme a mí celoso… eso es imposible… ni de coña…

**Inner: **Pero si acabas de demostrar celos… Idiota…

**Orihime: **

**Lobalunallena: **Pues ya viste, yo sólo fui a ver cómo estaba y él… él quiso… bueno tú leíste u.u Y aún me quedé sin entender lo de la Pantera y la Princesa. O.o

**Grimmjow: **Pues… no sé controlarme… vale? ¬¬

**Orihime:**

**Rider: **En serio lo he conseguido? —se sonroja—

**Grimmjow: Tshie…. **No soy un chico fácil… mwajajajaja…

**Yo: **Yo también prefiero que Rukia-san esté con Renji. Él se la merece… no? Así como Orihime se merece a Ichigo jum!

**Grimmjow: **Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el fresita… Si lo quieres a él con Orihime por qué demonios escribes este maldito Fic?

**Inner: **Grimm la única persona que grita a Gaby soy yo… así que o te quedas tranquilo o… o… te pinto el cabello de negro mwajajajaja…

Rider… Todas queremos un Grimmjow *o* es que es el concepto de la palabra Sexy :P Y bueno yo quiero viajar a Corea del Sur, Besar a GD y a otros Oppas, quiero comer sushi y Ramen de seguido y secuestrarme a Tite Kubo… pero supongo que nada es como se quiere… xD aunque tu hipótesis de un mundo mejor es tentadora. Mwajajaja… Gokú presidente! Gokú Presidente! xD

**Yo: dejemos a Orihime descansar… **

**Neko: **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… ah no perdón eso es para otra cosa.. xD quise decir que juro solemnemente seguir el fic hasta el fin a menos de que…

Me muera… dudo que mi espíritu lo continúe.

La pc se me dañe (aunque aún están los cybers)

Los dedos se me paralicen… ¬¬

No vea más… :O ok no… creo q he exagerado xD

Pero tranqui me esforzaré en seguirlo… gracias de verdad por leer y seguir este fic :D así alimentan a Inner-chan.. :D

**Minna-san **Y como dice GermanGarmendia: "Eeeen ffiiiinnn Un abrazo Psicológico", y nos vemos en el próximo capi….

Besos :D


	5. Olvide A Kurosaki-kun?

**GrimmHime.**

**Capi 5**

**Disclaimer: De nuevo lo mismo… xq tengo que autotorturarme al hacer esto y recordar que Grimmjow no me pertenece? Ya todos saben que Bleach es de El Hermoso, Sexy y bello Tite Kubo… Awww cuanto lo amo. ^o^**

**Advertencias: **

**Algo de OOC, no sé en qué parte, pero puede aparecer.**

**Lo Sexy que es Grimmjow.**

**El Lenguaje de Grimmy y Asociados (Ichigo, y Espadas).**

Orihime observaba el cielo un poco distraída, estaba en el jardín del colegio disfrutando un poco del tiempo del almuerzo. Esperaba encontrarse con los duendecillos, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Esta semana había sido de lo más normal, pero la verdad es que aún estaba preocupada por su agresor, si es que así se podía llamar, después de todo había intentado besarla. Y aún no había aparecido en clases. No debería estar así, pero ella no quería ver que otra persona de su alrededor muriera. Bajó el rostro un poco dolida al recordar a su hermano mayor y lo sola que estaba, si no fuera por Tatsuki e Ichigo ella… no sabría que hubiera pasado. Ichigo… su ilusión más profunda y hermosa, y a la vez ignorada.

—Una Hime triste…

— ¿Eh?

Orihime dirigió su mirada al origen de esa voz tan masculina. Y se encontró con unos ojos azules tan llamativos como el profundo océano. Se levantó de un salto y sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Debía huir de él. Lo más rápido posible. Ella no podía verlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado hacía una semana. Estaba tan apenada que un indescriptible sonrojo se plasmó en sus mejillas.

—Lo… lo siento Jaggerjaquez-san, tenga un buen día — la pelinaranja huyó en una apresurada caminata.

—Y… ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Huyó de mí?

Grimmjow caminó directo al salón de clases. Por todos los mafiosos existentes, ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Creía que él era un idiota con el que se puede jugar? Él le enseñaría que no. Llegó al aula y por suerte la profesora ya había terminado la clase, entró inspeccionando el salón con su mirada y ahí estaba ella, pero no estaba sola… estaba con ese idiota de la fresita, sonriéndole a él. Se cabreó al ver esa imagen. Orihime Inoue le pertenecía a él, a Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

—Inoue, de verdad siempre tienes tanta energía —Ichigo sonreía, siempre le había gustado hablar y pasar tiempo con Orihime, aunque muy pocas veces podía hacerlo— Eh, Inoue, ¿te parece si… si te… te acompaño a casa? —El pelinaranja estaba nervioso, decir esa clase de cosas a Inoue siempre se le habían hecho difíciles.

—Etto… Ku-Kurosaki-kun no… no quiero molestarte.

—Si fuera una molestia, no te lo hubiera dicho.

—Fresita… lamento desilusionarte maldito idiota, pero ella me pertenece. Y no dejaré que la lleves a ningún lugar.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Desde cuándo Inoue es tuya? Maldito Cabrón de Mierda… vas a morir hoy. Ya me tenías cabreado, pero esto es la gota que derramó el maldito vaso. A mí puedes decirme lo que quieras pero con Inoue… no te lo permitiré.

—K-Kurosaki-kun, Jaggerjaquez-san…

Ichigo se levantó de su silla y de un rápido movimiento le lanzó un manotón al sonriente peliazul, atinándole en su mejilla. Grimmjow reaccionó con furia y su pierna fue a dar a la nuca de Ichigo. Orihime estaba congelada, no entendía el porqué de la situación, pero no quería que ellos se pelearan. Y sin mencionar que Grimmjow aún estaba herido.

— ¡KUROSAKI-KUN! Por favor… para… Jaggerjaquez-san aún está her…

La voz de la ojigris parecía que el viento la absorbía y no llegaba a los oídos de Ichigo. Los ojos del muchacho estaban sumidos en ira y en ganas de acabar con la existencia del recién llegado, y ni hablar del peliazul, quien lanzaba puños y patadas con una burlona sonrisa. Orihime debía parar eso, por el bien de Kurosaki-kun, ella sabía lo bueno que era él luchando, pero sin duda alguna Grimmjow era más sanguinario y aterrador. Y además de que el ojiazul aún estaba herido. Ella no pensó tanto y de un abrazo alejó a Grimmjow de Ichigo, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras el pelinaranja sólo observaba cómo Orihime había quedado sentada en las piernas del Maldito que lo había desafiado, enojándose aún más, ¿para qué negarlo? Él estaba celosamente furioso.

Orihime estaba un poco mareada por el impacto, y al notar dónde estaba sentada su cara se tornó de un rojo carmín que a los ojos del Espada era terriblemente hermoso y provocador.

—Inoue, quítate de encima de él —Las palabras de Ichigo salieron a borbotones llenas de furia.

Orihime no respondía, sus ojos junto a sus sentidos habían caído presos de la mirada traviesa y absorbente del peliazul. Que iba de los ojos grises de ella hasta sus rosados labios. Ella era consciente de la dirección que tomaba la mirada de Grimmjow, y en ese instante recordó lo que había pasado hacía una semana, él había intentado besarla. El sonrojo por alguna extraña razón estaba llegando a las orejas de la chica, hasta que su ensoñación acabó al verse lanzada hacia atrás chocando su espalda con el fornido pecho de alguien. Esas manos la giraron y ella se encontró respirando el aroma varonil del pecho de Kurosaki Ichigo. De su amado Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun? ¿Q-qué pasó?

—No te preocupes Inoue…—abrazándola por la cintura con una mano— yo acabaré con este Idiota de una vez.

— ¿Con "Idiota" te refieres a mí, Fresita? Además, ¿por qué has quitado a la hermosa Hime de mí? Ella quiso estar conmigo. Eres tan egoísta, eh…

Grimmjow se colocó de pie, su sangre estaba hirviendo y no era precisamente por la ira que tenía de luchar con el pelinaranja, todo se debía a la sensación que tuvo al tener a esa hermosa chica sonrojada sentada en sus piernas. Y ese marica se la había quitado y abrazado delante de él, eso no se quedaría así. Inoue Orihime era de él desde el día en que ella lo cuidó y se lo haría saber y entender a ese idiota de Kurosaki.

—Maldito… Inoue espera allá y no interrumpas de nuevo, esta vez acabaré con él…

—No… Kurosaki-kun… por favor… para, Jaggerjaquez-san está herido. No luches, onegai.

Ichigo quedó en silencio, sólo observaba cómo Inoue defendía al criminal ese que había comenzado todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sintió como si un volcán hiciera erupción dentro de sí?

—Huh… así que la Hime se preocupa por mí. Lo siento Kurosaki, pero no puedo permitir que ella se asuste así, me sentiría demasiado culpable. Dejemos esta pelea para otro día. Hime-chan, ¿me acompañas a casa? Es que la verdad estoy algo mareado. ¿O quieres dejarme a mi merced y que yo vaya solo?

—De ninguna manera Jaggerjaquez-san. Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, yo, simplemente no puedo dejarlo solo. Lo siento. Adiós.

Ichigo no respondió, sólo quedó parado sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Tomó su morral y salió por la puerta donde hacía unos minutos ella, la chica que siempre le había gustado había salido con otro chico.

—"Ella, se ha ido con ese idiota. He esperado tanto para poder hacer frente y decirle lo que siento por ella, hoy lo iba a hacer, pero ¿por qué todo ha cambiado así? No quiero perderla, no quiero."

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué caminas tan separada de mí Hime?

—Etto… debería caminar con un poco más de calma Jaggerjaquez-san.

—Ya sé lo que tienes —parando de improvisto haciendo que una cabizbaja Orihime que caminaba detrás de él, chocara con su espalda, haciéndola sonrojar— Orihime… ¿estás decepcionada de que no sea Kurosaki quien esté contigo?

— ¿EH?

Grimmjow se volteó tomando a la ojigris por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al de él, bajó su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios semiabiertos de Orihime, él los observaba, las ganas de comérsela volvieron a retumbarle por la mente, por los músculos de las piernas, por sus manos, él la quería para él. La quería tener sólo para él.

—Si piensas en otro chico cuando estás conmigo, me molestaré Orihime. De verdad no soporté al verte con ese idiota de Kurosaki, quizás creas que sólo es un juego, pero eres mía.

—Ja-Jaggerjaquez-san, no… suélteme por favor. No diga cosas como esas. Yo sólo estoy preocupada por usted —Orihime se sonrojó de nuevo, no quería que él la viera así, pero se le era imposible evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera al sentirse presa de los fuertes brazos de Grimmjow tan distintos a los de Kurosaki, pero que eran tan cálidos—Ya estamos cerca de su casa, debo irme. Déjeme ir…

Grimmjow observó a la muchacha en sus brazos, sonrojada al extremo, su pecho se movía rápido debido a su acelerada respiración, su aroma, toda ella le volvía loco. Ella sin saberlo estaba provocándolo y tentando su autocontrol, al diablo el autocontrol, él había pasado una semana entera pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de probar los labios de esa princesa, y hoy él estaba en sus límites de ser un buen chico por ella, para no asustarla, pero él no era un buen chico.

El Espada rápidamente posó una de sus manos en el cuello de la chica acercando su rostro al de él. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios sólo para observar los hermosos ojos grises de su princesa, ella lo miraba nerviosa, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Grimmjow no aguantó más y en medio de la calle, y mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban su piel, él aferró suavemente los labios de La Pelinaranja con los de él, saboreándolos, degustándolos, su lengua paseó por su hermosa cavidad. Quería disfrutar los segundos que tardara ese beso. Y como lo imaginó tantas veces, era un sabor indescriptible.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, sus cuerpos se habían separado, el aire había exigido entrar en sus pulmones, Orihime parecía estar en otra dimensión, una en donde muchos Grimmjows revoloteaban en su cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, pero estaba inmóvil frente a un satisfecho y sonriente Grimmjow. Ella reaccionó, él la había besado. Y un beso, que la había hecho sentir rara. Lo vio a los ojos, y luego a sus labios y cuando los vio abrirse para seguramente decir algo, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

—"¿Me robó mi primer beso? Mi Primer Beso… ¿Qué hubiera pensado Kurosaki-kun de mí si me hubiera visto? … Ay no… Yo… en ese momento… no recordé… no pensé en Kurosaki-kun. No quiero ver más a Jaggerjaquez-san, no si me hace olvidar a Kurosaki-kun."

Ella llegó a su casa, cansada, respiraba rápidamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió como pudo la puerta, y al entrar se dejó caer. Esto no había pasado, era un sueño. Una pesadilla, una ilusión.

.

.

.

Grimmjow aún estaba en el mismo sitio, rozaba sus labios con los dedos mientras sonreía y recordaba el sabor de esa hermosa princesa. Era simplemente exquisito. Aunque él sabía que las cosas se pondrían más difíciles ahora. Pero él era Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez después de todo, él lograría su plan.

— ¿Hasta cuándo estarás ahí, Kurosaki?

**Notas finales:**

**Waaaa gomen, he tardado el infierno en actualizar, demo ya Salí de la Uni :D mwajajaja soy Libre *o***

**Inner: **Deberías tener ahora más tiempo para actualizar no?

**Yo: **Sí, bueh jejeje es que el Martes me voy de vacaciones a la casa de mi hermano :D

**Inner: **No creo haberte preguntado lo que harías en tus vacaciones…

**Yo: **jejeej nahh bueh pero con mi hermano escribiré otros fics…

**Inner: **Lemon? :D

**Yo: **Eso creo, ya veo xq te llevas tan bien con Onii-san -.-

**Inner: claro xDDD**

**Yo: **Bien a los reviews:

**-Mokasahaya: **No estás Safada… xD es q algo así viene.. xD o eso creo. Espero leas este también, todo con calma, Es q Grimmjow me pone el mundo de cabeza y se me hace difícil escribirlo xD jejejeje, gracias por leer el fic :D eso me alegra a montones.

**-Nithax: **Aki toe siguiéndola :D sí, sí, sé que tardé la madre pero qué tal está?

**Rider: **Pues no soy Chilena, pero amo a Germán y sí quiero viol..a..r.. a Grimmy xD jajajajaja seeehhh ese baka las pagará… mwajajajaja Awww no me hagas tener ese tipo de imágenes en mi mente… ahora pasaré el rato secándome la sangre de la nariz xD jajajaaj

**-Lobalunallena: **y lo que viene xD jajajajaj este Grimmy cree que todo va cómo él desea… demo mi Inner es algo malvada… xD jijijijijj

**-Kumikoson4: **jajajaj es que cuando Rider me escribió eso me reí demasiado y eso de Gokú presidente vino a mi mente :P lol jajaja ahorita Grimmjow está en su camerino así que no creo que te diga nada sobre el UlquiHime, jajaja a mí también me gusta esa pareja *o* Ulquiorra es taaan ashdgahfsafdjaskjasgahaf sexy *u*

**-Cubi: **Shiii Soy chica (Tomboy más o menos, pero chica al fin) xD es que no sería lo mismo si Grimmy fuera un chico bueno xD jajajajaaj noooo los chicos malos son demasiado sexy waaaaa hermosos *o* jajajaja él debe saber lo que es perder y ganar, no?

**-Guest (SUPER MISTERIOSO): **Gracias Guest misterios xD jajajaja no la dejaré :3 miauuu

**-Ednym: **Graaaaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaaaaaa ssss :D

**Minna-san, Grimmy y Hime les agradecen sus coments… Demo Ichigo está cabreado xDDD lol bueh nos vemos en el próximo capi xD jajajaja los quiero las quiero… :D Besos :3**


	6. Dudas

**GrimmHime**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí son del hermoso y ya casado Tite Kubo-Sensei.

**Advertencias: **

**Algo de OOC, no sé en qué parte, pero puede aparecer.**

**Lo Sexy que es Grimmjow.**

**El Lenguaje de Grimmy y Asociados (Ichigo, y Espadas).**

POR CIERTO AYER ESTUVE DE CUMPLE :D

**Nota: **Por ahí dicen que "el que no cuida lo que tiene a pedir se queda"… Ichigo lo ha entendido… pero… ¿se dejará vencer por un tonto dicho?

.

.

.

**Anteriormente en "Y ella se me acercó".**

"—"¿Me robó mi primer beso? Mi Primer Beso… ¿Qué hubiera pensado Kurosaki-kun de mí si me hubiera visto? … Ay no… Yo… en ese momento… no recordé… no pensé en Kurosaki-kun."

Ella llegó a su casa, cansada, respiraba rápidamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió como pudo la puerta, y al entrar se dejó caer. Esto no había pasado, era un sueño. Una pesadilla, una ilusión.

.

.

.

Grimmjow aún estaba en el mismo sitio, rozaba sus labios con los dedos mientras sonreía y recordaba el sabor de esa hermosa princesa. Era simplemente exquisito. Aunque él sabía que las cosas se pondrían más difíciles ahora. Pero él era Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez después de todo, él lograría su plan.

— ¿Hasta cuándo estarás ahí, Kurosaki?**"**

— ¿Sabías que estaba aquí, y aun así besaste a Inoue?

—Pues sí. No entiendo por qué debería esperar a que tú no estuvieras Idiota. De igual manera el resultado iba a ser el mismo. La he besado y no lo has impedido, ¿puede ser que hayas visto que ella lo disfrutaba?

Ichigo salió de su escondite abalanzándose contra el orgulloso peliazul, lo tomó fuertemente del borde del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos destellaban de furia, como si de chocolate pasaran a un aterrorizante color amarillo.

— ¡Aléjate de Inoue!

—Me valen una porquería tus amenazas tontas. Así que suéltame porque estoy muy emocionado de haber probado los hermosos labios de mi Hime.

Grimmjow tomó del cuello del pelinaranja y lo acercó a él con una expresión de más fiereza aún.

—No me importa lo que digas, ni quién demonios seas, no me importa lo que la Hime sienta por ti. Para mí tú eres un maldito cabrón que se está entrometiendo en mi camino. Y no aceptaré eso de ninguna manera… Ahora lárgate de aquí.

—No creas que te lo haré fácil —Ichigo se soltó del agarre del ojiazul y caminó en dirección opuesta al enojado espada perdiéndose en el camino.

.

.

Orihime estaba sentada en los grandes muebles de su sala. Sus manos temblaban aún. Él la había besado y ella no opuso resistencia. Su corazón se sentía oprimido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin lugar a dudas, ella pondría a ese Peliazul guapo e impulsivo, que supo cómo hacerla estremecer, en su lugar. Pero su moral no iba a apoyarla, ella gustosamente había recibido ese beso. ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo? Al hacerlo, realmente se le había complicado todo. Pero ella quería a Ichigo. Eso no cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie. ¿No?

Suspiró y se dejó caer por completo en el gran sofá mientras cubría su rostro sonrojado con sus manos. Ella estaba decidida, o al menos eso se repetía a cada instante. Se alejaría de él. Él definitivamente le estaba afectando su conducta, y eso no debía continuar.

.

.

.

Amaneció, y un contrariado Ichigo esperaba ansioso frente a una puerta de color gris oscuro, que en unos minutos había dado paso a una hermosa chica pelinaranja que de sólo verlo se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Kurosaki-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ahm bueno, pasé por ti. Vamos juntos al instituto.

La vio asentir y ambos caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el instituto. Ella tenía vergüenza interna por lo pasado la tarde anterior con el peliazul, y él no sabía qué decir para tratar de ser mejor que el maleante que se había atrevido a besarla. Así que el silencio se fundía plácidamente en ellos dos. Llegaron al edificio y con la misma calma entraron al salón encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de todos.

—Eh Ichigo… —Tatsuki se levantó de la silla un poco intrigada por este suceso— ¿Por qué demonios vienes con Orihime?

—Ah Tatsuki-chan, hola. —Orihime caminó hasta ella saludándola calurosamente— Es que Kurosaki-kun pasó por mí. Eso es todo Tatsuki-chan.

—Claro… Ichigo… ven conmigo al pasillo un momento.

—Pero… Tatsuki…

La pelinegra tomó del brazo al chico de ojos achocolatados y lo sacó a rastras del salón y un poco más alejados de la puerta lo soltó quedando frente a él.

—Dime la verdad Ichigo —Tatsuki lo miraba con cara seria, estaba preocupada no podía negarlo— ¿Qué te traes con Orihime?

—Tatsuki… ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Tú… ¿por qué la buscaste a su casa?

—No entiendo por qué debo darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer. No eres su madre, ni nada.

—Soy su amiga, maldición. No quiero que se ilusione contigo Ichigo. Y luego la dejes ahí sin ningún tipo de atención.

—No sé por qué haces tanto jaleo —Ichigo miró a otro lado escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba enojado por esta estúpida escena— sólo fui a buscarla a su casa. Soy su amigo, puedo hacerlo.

—Nunca lo habías hecho. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celoso del chico nuevo? Lo he visto con Orihime unas cuantas veces. ¿Es eso? ¿Has decidido acercártele porque alguien más lo está haciendo?

— ¿Y si es así, qué Tatsuki? —El grito resonó por todo el pasillo. Tatsuki quedó helada al recibir un grito de su amigo de la infancia. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Ichigo? — Inoue ya puede decidir con quién venir al instituto.

— ¿Te gusta… Orihime?

—Me largo… esta conversación no tiene sentido.

—Ichigo… —La pelinegra bajó la mirada, no entendía la situación. Presentía que todo cambiaría pronto.

El pelinaranja caminó de regreso al salón, no entendía a Tatsuki. ¿Qué pasaba si tenía celos y ahora se había decidido a actuar debido al idiota del peliazul? ¿Acaso no podía?

—Tsk… joder… —chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta del salón.

…

..

.

Grimmjow estaba un poco obstinado, bueno, no era como que eso fuera algo extraño, pero hoy era aún más palpable en su atmósfera. Chasqueó la Lengua mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Karakura. Sabía que, aunque era un genio, estudiar no era lo suyo. Él sólo iba al instituto de idiotas y fresitas… para molestar a la zanahoria ambulante y conseguir "vengarse" de la chica que le estaba causando molestias diarias al no querer ni siquiera cruzar una vasta mirada con él. Había pasado más de una semana desde que él la había besado. Ahora… ese idiota del "Ichigo", la buscaba y la acompañaba hasta su casa todos los malditos días. Por Kami, él era Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez… no se dejaría vencer por un idiota fresita.

Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de a dónde sus pies lo estaban dirigiendo. Debió imaginarlo… la casa de Orihime. Recostó su espalda de una de las columnas en donde iniciaba la escalera para subir a la puerta del apartamento de Orihime. Se debatía internamente si debía tocar a su puerta o entrar de una vez. Pero en ese instante ella salió con unos enormes audífonos puestos y unas bolsas de basura en su mano. La vio colocarlas en el barril, y cuando se disponía a subir de nuevo lo vio y rápidamente un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro.

—Jaggerjaquez-kun…

Grimmjow le sonrió tan expresivamente como solía hacerlo, se acercó a ella acariciando con su dedo la frente de la pelinaranja hasta la punta de su fina nariz.

—Quiero hablar contigo Orihime… —No era una petición, era una exigencia.

—Está bien… —Orihime no pudo negarse al verse atrapada en esa azulina y fiera mirada—Entremos.

Ambos chicos estaban en silencio sentados uno al lado del otro en el enorme sofá.

—Iré al grano… dime ¿por qué me has estado evadiendo todo este tiempo?

—Yo… me siento insegura a tu lado Jaggerjaquez-kun…

—Mmm lo dices por mi apariencia… así que eres otra más de las superficiales…

—¡NO! No es por eso… es sólo que yo… —Orihime bajó su mirada… desde que ese impetuoso chico la había besado ese día… ella no hacía más que pensar en él… aunque debía estar feliz que su siempre amado Ichigo la buscara a su casa y la acompañara… se sentía cada vez más vacía… siempre viendo a hurtadillas al dichoso peliazul.

—¿Qué? Oye… chiquilla… no sé si te has dado cuenta… pero no soy un niño, ni soy un santo… —Grimmjow se levantó del sofá, estaba cabreado… ¿porque ella debía hacerlo sentirse tan inseguro con respecto a una chica? —Mejor me largo… no te molestaré más mujer. —"Al diablo la maldita venganza… no me humillaré, sólo es una chica más".

—Jaggerjaquez-san… —Orihime trató de pararlo… pero él ya se alejaba escaleras abajo.

Orihime se quedó pegada a la puerta mirando cómo desaparecía la azulina cabellera de ese muchacho que desprendía rebeldía y locura por cada poro… atemorizante y atrayente al mismo tiempo. Suspiró… no sabía qué hacer…

—Orihime… —Subió la mirada encontrándose frente a ella la mirada preocupada de su mejor amiga. —Necesitamos hablar…

…

..

.

Tatsuki miraba a su mejor amiga sentada en el enorme sofá, con la vista perdida en su taza humeante de té, y se preocupó. Se había asustado al ver a ese joven saliendo del apartamento de su mejor amiga, pero ahora estaba más asustada de verla así.

—Orihime… ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que tienes? ¿Ichigo te hizo algo? Si es así… lo golpearé… te lo juro…

—Tatsuki-chan… no es eso… Kurosaki-kun… él es un buen chico…

—Sí… veo que se han vuelto muy cercanos…

—Ujum… —Orihime volvió su mirada a su taza llena de ese líquido rojizo.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño… algo había cambiado… si esta conversación se hubiera dado un tiempo atrás… Orihime estuviera ahora fantaseando con las atenciones del pelinaranja… y ahora sólo se hundía en sus tristes pensamientos.

—Orihime… ¿ya no te gusta Ichigo?

—¿Eh? —Orihime la miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta —Yo… —suspiró— no lo sé.

—¿Qué hacía el chico nuevo aquí? —Tatsuki le quitó la taza de té de las manos de la ojigris poniéndola en la mesita frente a ellas.

—Jaggerjaquez-san… él… él…

—¿Él te gusta? ¿Verdad?

—Tatsuki-chan… creo que sí…

…

..

.

Grimmjow ahora… sí que estaba cabreado… si se encontraba ahora con Ulquiorra, sentía que podría vencerlo fácilmente. Parece que sus deseos eran órdenes para el dios de la guerra. Pues sin caminar tanto después de haber bajado las escaleras de la casa de la pelinaranja, unos ojos verdes lo observaban con un pálido e inexpresivo rostro.

—Ja… Ulquiorra… justo a quien necesitaba…

—Mmm Grimmjow… vine a visitarte… Espero que no hayas creído que te has librado de Las Noches y de los Espada… aún sigues siendo el número 6 y yo el 4…

—Siempre hablando demasiado Ulquiorra… si viniste a luchar… hazlo… no estoy de humor para aguantar tu palabrería…

—Lo puedo notar… no creí que una chica te hiciera enojar tanto…

—Ulquiorra…

—¿Es tan interesante como para que tú la busques? Me gustaría conocerla… y estudiarla un poco.

—Ja… jajajajajajaja —comenzó a reír como loco— ¿Crees que me importa? No seas idiota, Emo psicópata… —Se quitó la chaqueta blanca que tenía puesta lanzándola al suelo mostrando su feroz sonrisa— Sólo quiero descargar mi ira contigo… ya que me la debes…

—Veamos lo que haces… Sexta Espada…

**Notas Finales:**

**Lo sé, Lo sé no poseo perdón… miauu lo siento de veras… la inspiración se me iba cada vez que trataba de escribir este capítulo… y creo que pueden notarlo. Perdónenme si no está muy bueno, sí? Gomen. Les enviaré Grimmjows si me perdonan *O***

**A los reviews:**

**Lobalunallena: **Sí, Orihime está pasando por problemas sentimentales y dudas, pero es que por favor, es un Beso de Grimmjow, a cualquiera descoloca. xD weno actualicé xD después de muchísimo tiempo DX perdón miauu..

**Kumikoson4: **Algo así, todavía no vienen la pelea con Ichigo como tal, pero sí con Ulquiorra xD jajajaj el dramatismo es necesario en los lectores y escritores xD le da el gusto a la cosa jajaja

**Nithaxx: **Primero que nada… Grimmjow recibió tus besos todos los días todo este tiempo que no actualicé xD jiijijijij perdón por la tardanza… sí, Ichi quiere ponerse las pilas… pero ya le tumbaron el bistec xD jajajaja

**Merry Beaker Fractale: **Holaaaaa tardé mucho en actualizar… lo siento. DX siiii Grimmy es un amor :D Es tan sexy y loco… Y Orihime.. yo la amo xD y a Ichigo… bueno… me desvivo por él. Jijijiji.

**Guest-san: **Lo sientoooooo T_T buaaa me dio mucha pena cuando leí este review buaaaa… la verdad es que se me hacía difícil continuarlo… cada vez que abría el Word… pues no me salía nada… y quedaba en blanco T_T gomen. Mi Pirdonas? (Con Cara de Gatito)

**Ankapoar: **Holaaaa…. Me animaste a continuar xD aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo ha salido este capi. xD Mmm, no lo sé… es que amo a Nell, y no quería ponerla de competencia con Orihime… porque me iba a dar un patatus xD pues… es q sus cabellos me motivaron xD gomeeeen… Pues… le haríamos una orgía, xq yo soy otra que muero por Grimmy xD

**Minna-san las amo… sé que no merezco perdón… pero lo intentarán? **

**Las amo… Orihime las ama, Ichigo las ama… y Grimmjow las quiere en su harem… C: xD**

**Besos…**

**Merezco Review? :D**


End file.
